


company in the darkest of nights

by newt_scamander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb's haven is the bed, the furs, and Jon's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	company in the darkest of nights

company in the darkest of nights

Robb Stark knew the path to the bastard’s bed chamber better than any others. It was his bed chamber that offered the most solace when Winterfell bared its awful teeth and reminded Robb of the severity of man and winter alike. It was the bastard’s arms that comforted Robb and held him when everything was wrong. And when everything was right.

“Robb.” Jon’s voice after a night of rutting and moaning was rough but his sleepy smile was kind and made color flush to Robb’s face. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Robb smiled, nuzzling his neck and pressing a kiss to the harsh bite he’d made the night before.

Jon smiled. “Lying in bed would be a kindness today. I am almost too sore to move.” He raised his eyebrows slightly, his easy smile slipping into a smirk.

It was Robb’s turn to blush now. “Maybe if you’d not been so subordinate.” He suggested, remembering the rough ness and desperation that had spurred him even when he ached for tenderness.

“But it’s the most fun I can have. And I do so love the way your cheeks tint.” He smiled, his nose crinkling with fond.

More blood rushed to the lord Stark’s face. “You are truly awful.”

“I keep telling you.” Jon shrugged, yawning before nuzzling back into the blanket’s embrace. “You should go find a maiden and settle down. Much better than a bastard.”

Robb slapped his arm. “Do not suggest such a thing or I’ll be forced to take you over my knee.” He promised sternly.

Jon shuddered and nodded. “Yes my Lord Stark.” Even through the severity there was a light undertone to voice, always a tease.

“I love you. Now and always.” Robb went on, kissing his chest and twining their fingers. “Be you on the Wall or me on the high lord’s seat. I am a Stark and we get what we want.”

“And for some reason the gods nor I will ever understand, you want me.” Jon sighed.

“Yes. Now and always.” Robb repeated.

“Now and always.” Jon echoed, smiling at his lover. “Will you tell the Maester you are too ill for drills, obviously bedridden? I am feeling awfully… subordinate.”


End file.
